Known Only To Well
by The Fallen17
Summary: Naraku must get stronger to be able to get his own body. He resides in the body of Kagome H. Who will save her from her nightmares or can they at all.KI MS SeshRin KougKagu
1. Reminiscing

**Known Only to well.**

                                          Chapter 1: Reminiscing 

        It had been four years now after the accident. Kagome now out of college and she had come to change her ways. How different she was from her years in high school…

Lying in her dimly lit apartment, she sat on her black leather couch, Buyo lazily swatting at her long lose strands of black silk. Her hair now longer, and unkempt.

**          Buyo..Stop it.**

She pushed the fat cat aside and stood up, showing no sign of the happy little girl she once was. Her eyes covered in thick black eyeliner and her lips painted cherry; to go along wit her new look was a tattoo on her neck of a dragon wrapped in bloody leaves. More than her style changed; she had no facial expression. It was blank twenty-four hours, seven days a week. She went over to her kitchen and opened her refrigerator. To her luck, there was nothing in there but some week old leftovers and a can of soda.

          **Great! She needed another trip to the store.**

          She sighed and grabbed her keys off the counter; looking back at the lazy cat she noticed he didn't even raise his ears.

**          Lazy cat…..**

She sauntered over to the front door and grabbed her black leather jacket. Closing the door and locking it safely behind her, she began to walk down the large flight of stairs. The elevator had been broken for a week. Somehow, it didn't seem to faze her. 

She walked down and past everyone without as much as a smile, hello, or a nice to see you. After finally getting down to the first (1) level, she sighed; it was such a long walk from the twentieth (20) story. She huffed, walked out to her parking space, and hopped on her bike.

No, not a bicycle; it was a motorcycle. Yes, Kagome had grown out of her ugly, red bike with the basket. Her new bike was sleek, black, and had silver flames coming from the sides like flames. Giving the motor a revving, she didn't even put on her helmet; she put the petal to the metal and let her black hair flow in the wind.

          **Ah..nothing like a good drive.**

Passing many people she knew over the years, hey didn't notice her anymore; ey didn't know her anymore. It was all like a dream that she couldn't remember. The shrine was gone; demolished now and everything went down hill from that. __

          "I'm sorry to tell you miss..but, your family…" 

Kagome shook her head; almost to the store she blinked her eyes closed for a second.

**          I don't want to remember.**

          She smiled faintly as she opened her eyes and the lucid daydream faded away in the wind. She sped around, making a huge entrance; the cycle created a haze in the parking lot of the grocery. Smirking a bit to herself, she hopped off the bike and yanked out the keys, dangling them around her index finger as she walked in.

          Getting stares from the elderly and even the children at the gumball machine, she just walked by. Her blood red skirt swished against her small frame as she walked. Going down the rows and rows of food, she shoved everything from cheese to Twinkies into her shopping bag. Reaching the end of the store, she nodded with approval at her bag, noting that it was full to the rim and getting quite heavy. She trudged over to the check-out line. It was long, just her luck. . . again. It seems that she never had any good luck anymore.

**Please oh please let this get over with!**

She tapped her foot impatiently to a rhythm unknown, sighing when an old woman began to count each and every yen she had on the counter. Kagome screamed mentally. This was to unnerving.

**Damnit wench hurry you smelly butt on!**

Finally the woman left and Kagome was next. Looking up at the cashier her eyes twinkled; it was her old friend Yura from high school.

"Good day, I hope your shopping experience here at 'Happy Mart' was well. . ." She said all in one tone.

Kagome winced, she didn't even notice who she was.

"Yes it was fine only your line was the longest in here, think 'ya can move it along?" She said with a sly grin.

**Score!**

The girl blinked and nodded her apologies. This made Kagome laugh; the girl was such a wreck after she had insulted her. Not that she really cared anyways. Yura fumbled to get the items in the bags and slightly grinned as Kagome walked out the door. 

Kagome got back on her bike holding the bags down with bungee cords on the back of it she sped off again.

_"I'm sorry miss but, your family's…. gone." The Dr. said to her._

**_No…this cant be, true. _**__

_The girl nodded as a single tear dripped down her cheek. Her family was gone, and now she was alone._

Suddenly Kagome opened her eyes she was speeding out of control.

She had run a stoplight and hit a tree. Her bags came flying off and so did she. She landed against the tree with a thud. Hitting her head against the trunk. Suddenly the world began to swirl around her. The colors mixing in front of her eyes. She touched her forehead and looked at her pale hand, a single droplet of blood.

Next Chapter: Where am I?

Yes you guys I made a new fic. I believe I owe my period of inspiration to a certain writer. Her name is Nghi. Thanks for your hard work it really made me want to write and I haven't in maybe 5 months. ^^;; yeah I'm that bad. Just call me Buyo. This story will be Angst and have some suspense in it. So be ready. I plan to use some gore as well I have thought of a scene where Kagome is in the bathroom and Blood comes out of the bathtub but, I dunno if I'll use it.


	2. Where am i?

**Known Only To Well.**

Chapter 2: Where am I?

          Kagome's mind went blank, covered in a numbing void. But still, the voices inside her head persisted annoyingly.

          _"Kagome where have you been?" Her mother asked her with wounded look. A frown marred her face, and her hands wrung at the edges of her skirt._

_          " Out…"_

**_          Where else do you think I'd be._**

****

_She stormed huffily off to her room without further explanation._

          Kagome could see this now it was clear in her mind. It hurt her to see how clear and unknowingly that one memory came up. Suddenly salt brimmed her closed lashes the continued down her cheek. Landing on the white hospital pillow.

The door to her room opened quietly, and one of the Doctors entered a nurse following closely behind.

"Heart…. stable….breathing….neutral…." He said as he wrote indecipherable notes.

          "Nurse could you send her files to me please?" Asked Dr. Tashio.

She nodded and headed out of the room. As soon as the door closed he sat down beside the girl in the bed.

This girl…..she was a special case…"I don't understand…" Soon, the girl began to convulse like her body was being subdued to torture, her bedclothes wrapping around her…now wrinkled.

**                   _Was I that rude?_**

****

****

****

                    The girl walked into the hospital room. Seeing her family's lifeless corpses. They were covered in white sheets and miscellaneous people were wheeling them away. Her breath was stolen from her. She could no longer breathe.

"No…..NOO!!!" She yelled falling onto the tiled floor. Her body heaved with dry sobbing. She didn't know why the tears wouldn't fall. She couldn't breathe and she felt like her lungs would collapse.

_          The Dr. came in and picked her off the floor. She smiled and dried her eyes.  She looked at him he looked so nice and kind. His brown hair covered his eyes some and the glasses he had on were thick rimed._

_          " Thank you sir."_

          "Dr.Tashio!" The nurse came in screaming pointing to the file she held in her hand. Her face was paled and her eyes never looked away from the girl in the bed.

          " Yes…" He said calmly.

          She threw the file at him and walked out still just as jittery as she had been when she arrived. He opened the file and looked in side.

          "She was in an Asylum…" 

          Yes Kagome had been; it wasn't her fault oh, not at all but her family's death had caused her to lose control she had done some things that she shouldn't have.

          The Dr. Studied it closely taking out his oval odd shaped glasses, leaning in to look in the light he saw: 

                             November 4, 1996

                   I received confirmation from the superintendent that I will be given the opportunity to treat a very troubled and difficult patient. Dubious Honor! Her name is Kagome and her prognosis is not promising. After looking at her file, I am astonished she has lasted this long. She has been nearly comatose for a year.

_Would I have admitted her had I known what I know now?_

It is as if the blaze has consumed her soul and senses. Deaf, dumb, and blind to all stimulation. She has a fair match for the infirmary's gloom.

          The Dr. now in disarray he closed the file and tried to stand. This girl has a history of being demented. The nurse knew as well that the child must be taken to another Asylum. He finally got a grip on his senses and looked at Kagome; at once her eyes shot open showing no pupils or color she grabbed him by the coat and whispered.

"Help me!" her voice raspy and sounded unearthly.

He stumbled away from the child. Gasping for air. It was unlike anything he had seen before. 'Was she possessed? Mad?' He dared to find out 

          Reaching the main desk, he tripped over a small bump, earning his position as sprawled across the rug. Nurses rushed to his side, trying to comfort the man. "Demon... demon..." he whispered before closing his eyes.

~~~~

Kagome rolled around in bed, eyes frantically moving left to right. She grunted, jerking her body in spasmodic fits.

She looked in the mirror, her eyes a glossy crimson. She tried to remember a lingering memory, but it refused to come to her. She had left the house... and the rest was blurry. 

Without warning, flames surrounded her, and her ears rang from victims' screams of her pyromania.

**_I... I didn't kill... no! I DIDN'T!_**

~~~~

When the doctor had awoken, his first thought was of the 'possessed' child. "Give me a phone... someone, a phone," he called frantically, looking here and there. One of the nurses fumbled for her cell and threw it at Dr. Taisho**__**

          The Dr. Called the asylum. The phone was answered by, a Mr. Fukai Mori. He said for him to bring her right away. Everyone in the hospital was afraid to touch the girl. They thought they might catch her disease, this disease of dementia. 

Yes everyone I leave you with another cliffy. Can you guess whom this new Dr. is….I shall not tell you but lets just say the other characters will be making their appearances whether it be in past or present. Thanks to anyone that reviewed.  I am on a roll.

Foamy: YOUR LORD AND MASTER……..F—F—OA—

Me: Shut up you scum bunny.

Foamy: Yes madam Goth girl.

Me: What did you call me? ****Grins evilly

Foamy: EEEPPP!!


	3. I am Mental

**Known Only to Well**

I am Mental

Kagome was wheeled out of the hospital and into a van. She was going to Tokyo, Japan's finest asylum. This asylum was for the most violent of cases. All the criminals, psychopaths, and pyromaniacs were here.

                    She was wheeled into the parking lot and the person driving the white van stepped out his black hair flowing behind him and his dark eyes tense on his new patient. His nametag read: Kouga Ookami. He grabbed the gurney and began to wheel Kagome into the asylum's doors. As they closed tightly behind him, they created a void of air. They were sealed airtight. The room was white, everything was. The whole place seemed to be just so sterile, so clean that your presence seemed to be sucked clean at every movement your eye made. It was blinding. Kouga walked briskly up to the secretary desk.

The old woman at the desk peered over the desk at the love struck boy.

"What in heavens name do ye think ye is doing, Kouga?" She said hotly as she looked at the way he was looking at Kagome. 

He snapped back into reality.

"Sheesh, Kaede, can't a guy dream…" he said to her as he leaned over on to the desk. Kaede shook her head.

"Just take the file and go." She said as she handed him a manila folder.

He took the large file from her old, wrinkled hands and headed down the hall, shaking his head as he went.

          The halls were silent nobody around anywhere. All around there was nothingness the slightest movement made a loud pang through every hall. The stillness could drive one insane. He reached the elevator and backed up into it. 

As the door closed behind him he pressed floor thirteen (13). No elevator music no red carpet on the floor. It was just steel gray and very big.  Suddenly, the door behind Kouga opened and a pair of people walked in. It was a boy and a girl both in about their twenty's. The boy had black hair put in a small tail at the back of his head and the girl's hair was up; she seemed overly aggravated.

"Sango, I am sorry; I didn't mean to touch your butt like that… I swear!" He yelled while waving his hands in front of his face. The girl turned red and she slapped him right across the face, so hard it left a red mark.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she went over to a corner in the large elevator and stood. The boy rubbed his face with a huge smile.

Kouga looked at them like he knew they were crazy.

"Miroku, you never learn." He said to the boy.

Miroku laughed and replied," It was worth the pain." Suddenly, the door opened for Kouga's stop he waved and stepped out.

_ She screamed into nothingness for the world inside her head went black. She lowered herself to the ground and sat cross-legged weeping into her hands._

**Why am I here… inside… myself?**

_A voice that was deep and ghostly answered._

_"You are here…to see how you lived your life…as an unfortunate human. See how weak you are… See the pain and emotion that you have_!" 

_She just continued to sob. Her hands filled with water and the room began to fill as well. Soon the whole darkness was nothing but an ocean full of Kagome's tears. She looked up her eyes wide with fear. She saw nothing the ceiling vanished along with the floor._

**NO!!!!**

As Kouga went down the hall he stopped at room 66 and waited for the doctor to arrive. This would be Kagome's new home, room 66 on floor 13.

"This is her, Kouga?" Said the doctor as he walked toward them his eyes glistening violet and his silver hair swished around his body as he strides down the hall. As he pulled out his stethoscope and placed it onto Kagome's chest; she jumped as the cold metal hit her skin.

"Yes, Dr. Mori." Kouga said mechanically. He gazed once more lovingly at Kagome and turned around forgetting the file in his hands.

"Kouga, the file… please." He said coolly.

Kouga turned around and nodded as he handed the doctor the file. 

"Sorry, sir." Kouga said as he began to walk back to the elevator.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi Kagome… Meet your new home." He said as he took her took her new room. Of course, it was white and padded and, yes, it was cold and sealed shut; but it was home for now. The doctor unlocked the room and wheeled her into it. As he lifted her off the gurney, her eyes flickered open and a rasping noise came from her mouth. The doctor seemed not to care and placed her onto the bed gently.

Kagome was laying on her bed now, her black hair cascading over her shoulders and her eyes were now normal yet; they stared into everyone as if they knew everything about them. The doctor shook his head and walked briskly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He had to wait until the next day to run any tests they had to find her a nurse.

**What do you mean… I am weak?**

_Kagome was sinking into the ocean of her tears and her whole happy childhood flashed before her eyes, But in a blink there; there it was when she murdered her own family; when she burned the house down. Her eyes turned solid. She was still sinking into oblivion. _

**Why was I meant to be here….Why am I seeing this!?**

_She said as she covered her face so she couldn't see herself killing like a monster. The blood all over her body and under her nails… It was in her soul._

_"You are here to see what you really are," said the voice just as evil and malicious as before._

**But I didn't kill my…My family! I COULDN'T!**

_Suddenly her body fell and hit the bottom the water faded away. Her eyes opened and she was hit with the sudden whiteness of the room she was in._

**Where… am I?**

It was the hospital room.

Next chapter: The stranger with the silver hair.

Yes ladies and gets I have made a short chapter it was hard …I couldn't decide what to write. Please forgive me! I wonder if anyone knew who was who. I tried to keep the Dr's name a secret. Oh well!

HAPPY!


	4. Stranger with the silver hair

Known Only To Well

-The Stranger with the silver hair.

Kagome still in shock from her nightmares and from the location she was in, she knew it wasn't good. She had beads of sweat on her face and she couldn't move her arms or legs. She lifted her head and to her surprise she was tied to the bed with ropes.

"HEY!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed not knowing that nobody could hear. 

Suddenly to her surprise the door opened and a void of air came in leaving a cooling sensation on her wet face. She saw something silver.

**What's that…?**

The man sat down he looked about in his late twenty's and he was very handsome. On his nametag it read Sesshomaru M.D.

"So you're the doctor…why am I tied to this bed? Think I'll escape or something?" She said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru looked at her his eyes transfixed upon the ropes and said," You do know where you are do you not?" He asked her mechanically.

Kagome nodded it wasn't like she wasn't clear to the fact she was in a mental hospital she had been in one before but, what had she done this time? 

** Oh I hope nothing bad….**

Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression. She let a tear cascade down her cheek only to have it wiped away by the doctor's soft hand.

"What have I done now…." She said at a whisper.

The doctor looked surprised then he told her of all the things that had happened in the past few days. That she had been in a hospital with a concussion and that many believed that she was crazy. This sent Kagome into hysterics she couldn't believe her ears.

"THEY THINK I'M WHAT!!!" She screamed her eyes wide.

Sesshomaru just sat there letting her yell finally he spoke after a few moments.

"It's quite common for someone to bring you here after all you've been to one before."   

With that he got up and left the room. He was going to drag his brother in. For some odd reason he had signed up for community service at his hospital and had been chosen to look after this new patient. It still pissed him off badly that he hadn't shown up yet. Closing the door behind him he walked down the hall towards the elevator. As the metal doors opened there stood Inuyasha his younger brother with a blueberry muffin in his mouth. He looked disheveled and indecent. His shirt was half tucked in, his pants wrinkled and his hair uncombed. 

"Inuyasha you look like an imbecile…did you not notice the way you look?" He said rudely as he pointed at him with a smile. You could tell he was mocking his brother.

Inuyasha huffed and looked down at himself.

"Heh who cares anyways I'm only here by accident. Sesshomaru did you notice that you have a gray hair?" He said with a laugh as he stepped out of the elevator with a grin.

Sesshomaru looked flustered and ran to the bathroom.

"Get's him every time…" He said with a chuckle. As he opened the door to the room 66 he dropped his muffin on the floor. Using his back to hold it open he picked it up, showing a little too much to Kagome. As he turned around he noticed that the girls face was red and she was laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He said stubbornly.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer she pointed to his pants that had fallen down. Obviously he had forgotten his belt and his boxers with little kissy marks were showing. They were silver and the kisses pink it was silky and shined in the light. 

As he looked down his face turned red not with embarrassment but, with anger.

"Damnit wench you act like you haven't seen a pair of underwear…you are as whacked up as they are all saying!" he yelled as he pulled his pants up and walked over to untie her. 

Kagome was still laughing and couldn't breathe.

"Kissy….kissy!" She gasped between the gulps of laughter.

Inuyasha growled and jerked the ropes as he untied her. Finally when the laughter subsided and she was untied she sat up. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair pouting.

"I'm sorry but it was just to funny to pass up." She said grinning wildly.

The boy looked at her with his amber eyes shining showing something planned in his eyes.

"Oh…really now.." He said grinning just as large as she was. He got up to get his plan in action but, before he could Kouga walked in. As the door slammed shut you could already feel in the air the hatred of one another the two boys had. Kagome was looking at them both like they were nuts as the one with the black hair began to call the other obscene names. It was all great to Kagome she was laughing as each boy was pulling the others hair and acting like two children.

Suddenly they both stopped and looked at her.

"What are you looking at!" They yelled in unison. 

Kagome looked at them with her chocolate eyes intensely

"And to think they say I'm the insane one….Pfttt, you guys need to be in here more than me." She said with a giggle.

The two men looked at her and glared.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "Shut up wench before I have someone give you a sedative." 

Kouga who was drooling over Kagome spoke soon after," Oh he's just being a dog turd..He doesn't have the power. He's just here for community service the idiot was in jail." He said with a laugh.

Kagome thought it was quite funny and laughed as well. To think that she was in here for being crazy look at these two characters.

Weirdo's 

Soon after the whole talk with the two guys she had learned their names. The one named Kouga scared her, she believed that he was a stalker and Inuyasha he was just a prick with Kissy underpants. The funny thing was that his girlfriend had made him wear them and that was just idiotic of him to even listen.

Kouga had wheeled Kagome to this test and it lasted for about one hour and then Inuyasha got her lunch. It seemed as if she would never be rid of the two. 

Sitting on her bed she looked around at her confined room it was so White! 

**I think they need black walls…**

Inuyasha who was her 'nurse' stayed for the longest with her just talking about little stupid things. It was quite fun.

"Inuyasha…do you think I could get some music…or at least go to the bathroom, I'm dying here." She stated with a grin.

He looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah…they let all the psycho's do what they want around here."

Kagome looked at him and glared. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him.

"You think I'm crazy! Well…. maybe I do have strange dreams and maybe I have done some strange things but, I am not a psycho!" She yelled.

**I'm not crazy………..**

He left to find the doctor soon after to ask him what should he do. Kagome just sunk back into her bed. Soon she was asleep. The nightmares continued.

_"Ah….Kagome your back…." The same strange voice said._

**_"Who are you…why am I in an mental hospital! I want to know NOW!" _**_She screamed to the voice. _

_The voice didn't answer instead someone appeared. He had long black hair and was wearing a topknot Kimono. It was Midnight blue and he had dark eyes._

_"Kagome…you don't seem to understand…."_

_She couldn't answer suddenly his hands wrapped around her neck and she couldn't breathe._

_"_Kagome! Wake up!!!" Inuyasha said as he shook her.

Her eyes flashed open and she gasped for air.

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed. She was so scared her body was shaking all over.

"Kagome what happened?"

"I don't know….I just don't know…"

-Next chapter: Naraku the slayer


	5. Naraku the Slayer

Known Only to Well

-Naraku the Slayer.

          Kagome who had now been awakened from another one of her nightmares looked at her Doctor with fear in her eyes. Her worst fears had come true…she really was crazy. The test confirmed it she had a mild case of Schizophrenia. The worst case that Sesshomaru; had seen in a girl her age, as well as any other doctors in Tokyo. Kagome who was now sitting on her bed wailing on and on didn't understand but someone else did.

          "_Finally they have told her…" Naraku chuckled from deep inside the girl's head. _

_He was her other personality he was the evil counter part of her. He was the one that had murdered her family; he was the one that loved the taste of mortal blood._

_          "I'm so glad that now I will really have a chance to show the world my power…." He laughed maliciously. "This will be the end of __Higurashi Kagome…."_

"Are you sure doctor that the file wasn't just mixed up with another patient?" Kagome said as she wrung her hands on the sides of her hospital gown.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Higurashi.." He stated as he called on his Walkie for Kouga to send a wheelchair to Kagome's room.

"Where am I going Sesshomaru?" She stated nervously as she let go of her gown.

He looked at her and stated sharply," To the recreation area, your to meet some of the other patients." With that he left the room.

Kagome sighed and looked out of the only window in her room. It looked out over the parking lot. No trees, no flowers just, cars and rows and rows of cement. To her amazement she saw a red Convertible and out walked Inuyasha. Just the person she wanted to talk to. Her eyes lingered on him a moment studying him. His clothing wasn't as disoriented as yesterdays and his hair was tied back in a red bandanna. 

"Kagome.." a voice called. 

She looked over toward the door and there was Kouga and another guy about his age. He had short black hair and it was tied back in a short tail in the back. He looked very mischievous you could just see it in his eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked as she stood and walked over toward the wheelchair. Before she had a chance to sit down something touched her backside. Whirling around she saw the mischievous boy his face wide with a grin. Before he had a chance to say anything Kagome punched him across the jaw. Leaving the poor boy's lip bleeding. 

"Serves you right!" She stated harshly as she sat down all the way into the chair.

          Kouga who was laughing didn't notice when the nurse came in and dragged the boy out of the room. She was very tall and her hair was long and chocolate brown. Her eyes a hazelnut color and she was wearing a black and pink nurse outfit.

 As the girl left Kouga whispered to Kagome," That was Miroku and Sango. Miroku he is really promiscuous and Sango is his girlfriend who keeps him in line by whacking him about ten times a day."  

"Hm…I see…" Kagome said with a quiet little laugh. 

As they entered the elevator Inuyasha was there with his ear glued to a walkie and you could hear his brother yelling at him for being late. As it died down and Inuyasha had given his brother a smart comeback he finally talked to the two.

"Well I guess he didn't know that I slipped laxatives in his coffee yet…I should have heard about that just then. I guess it hasn't came into effect yet." He said laughing.

Kouga rolled his eyes and pressed the floor number. It was floor number Three. 

"Inuyasha do you always play tricks on your brother like that?" Kagome asked with a short giggle.

"Yeah most the time….Hey, where are you going any way's?" he responded.

Kagome just sighed and mumbled her response of _going to see the other nut jobs.._

As they reached the floor Kagome waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Kouga as she wheeled herself into this large room. It was colorful and had pictures that looked like three year olds had painted. As she wheeled herself over to a corner she noticed all the people in the room. One was screaming about hippo's and the others where fighting over a doll. It seemed like she was the only sane one in the bunch. 

          "So you're the beast…." A girl in a wheelchair said. She was dark haired and her eyes looked to be a red color, which was totally unusual. She had a tattoo of a fan on her shoulder and one of a spider on her neck.

"They call me the beast….?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yeah most of the girls here do. I'm Kagura nice meeting' 'ya." She said as she let her arm out to shake. Kagome took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kagome…Nice tattoo's I got a few myself." She told her showing the one of the dragon on her arm.

The girl nodded and opened her gown to reveal a scar on her chest. It was oddly shaped and it was clear that she was paralyzed.

"I screwed up my own suicide. Pretty lame huh?" She said as she closed her gown and began yelling at this other girl that appeared to be albino. She walked over and touched Kagura on the arm.

"I'm Kanna…her sister. I work here." She said softly. It was clear to Kagome that she was a shy girl. Looking around she noticed a nurse that looked a lot like her but seemed so much more mature in a twisted way.

"Hey who's that?" Kagome asked as she thumbed over to the girl.

Kagura was the one to speak, "She's Kikyo, and she is the queen bitch nurse. She thinks she owns the place. I heard her boyfriend went to jail for almost killing her." Kanna nodded in agreement.

"Heh..I better fix her…she wont mess with me."

"Oh she likes to drug us up real nice so we can't do anything. This one girl named Yura tried to pull one over on her but she almost killed her. She Od'ed on something and had to have her stomach pumped." Kagura stated. 

Kagome knew that it was like a jungle here. Kagura, and her where at the bottom of the line and Kikyo was at the top. She would have to watch out.

"So's Kagome..What are you here for, you seem like you're in good mind." Kagura asked.

Kagome looked down and then mumbled," I have double personality's, seems like its pretty bad." 

Kagura just snorted and said," They just want you to think that." Soon Kikyo walked over to Kagura.

"You've had enough gossip for today wench time for a nap." She said as she stuck a long needle into kagura's arm. Kagura gasped in pain as it entered the skin.

"You'll be next don't you worry." She said as she winked at Kagome. Kikyo walked back over to a desk full of medicines and needles.

"Oh no…I'm next!" She whispered. Kagura just shook her head it seemed as if the medicine was taking affect quickly.  Kagome took hold of the wheels on her chair and began her route toward the elevator when none other than Kikyo herself stopped her. Her face was plastered in makeup and her eyes weighed down by fake lashes.

"Thought you'd get away.." She said maliciously as she stuck the needle into Kagome's right arm. The pain was great if felt like thousands of bees stinging her at once. Crying in pain as she pulled it out sharply making sure to cut the skin.

"You'll….pay…" Kagome said with slurred speech as the world went black again.

_          "Oh how glad I am to see you again Kagome…" Stated Naraku as he ran his index finger across Kagome's cheek. Kagome cringed._

_"Bastard…" She spat. _

_He only chuckled. "I believe it is my turn in your body…." He stated as he touched her cheek once more. Disappearing he left Kagome in the black world of her mind._

          Kagome's eyes flickered open but it wasn't Kagome who controlled what was going on. She was no longer in the Recreation room but strapped in her hospital bed.

"Hm…I suppose Kikyo lied…" 

She jerked the straps and they broke loose as if it was just a piece of thread. Kagome's eyes turned red and she jumped out of the bed running to the door. She had claws now and she was clawing at the door tearing the metal into tiny pieces. Finally the door gave away and the demon Kagome emerged into the hall. Running at the speed of light down the hall turning each corner so sharply. This new Kagome seemed to have no weakness as she broke through doors to a room of a boy. He was small and seemed to be visiting his father. He had short brown hair and it was tied into a green bow.

"Die…" 

The room filled with light and a sound of thunder came to everyone's ears. The boy luckily escaped but the old man did not. Naraku had fulfilled part of his plan he had killed….

Next Chapter: - Kagome is tortured. 

Yes yes I know I haven't had a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own them Kay!

I know the thunder brothers were supposed to have killed Shippo's father but I changed it. So get used to the idea of things getting rearranged! 

Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em comin'

~The Fallen17~


	6. Kagome is tortured

**Known Only to Well**

-Kagome is tortured.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her body was stiff and rigid. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light she noticed her surroundings had changed. She wasn't in her happy little bed she was on a padded floor. A straight jacket confined her arms. Groaning she tried to move but couldn't. Her body was stiff as if she hadn't been awake in days. The room, the scariest thing of all..Was padded and the door bolted shut with nothing but a glass window so the doctors could pear inside. Kagome tried to scream but no sound formed only a slight rasp.

**Oh please someone help me!!!**

Struggling with her arms she tried to get the blood to circulate she could feel the numbness in her fingers. Shifting her weight toward her left side she heard a snap. Her back had cracked, in the process of getting her to the confined room they had had to put a lot of strain to keep her down in the wheelchair.

I'll never get out…… 

As she tried to move her legs she noticed a huge bruise on her knee. It burned as she moved her leg and she gasped as she heard her leg snap. She must have been sitting in that same position for a long while but, why could she not remember. Had something happened? If so what? A slow tear went down her pale face she blinked trying to force the rest of the blue liquid from coming but, to no avail. Her heart was pounding deep into her chest she was so scared. How did she manage to get here….

Closing her eyes tightly to over come the tears falling she could hear something…. what was it. A loud bang against something glass maybe? She opened her eyes to see the Doctor Sesshomaru standing in front of the large glass window. Kagome saw in his eyes fear and frustration and in his hand a needle. He slowly walked toward the large metal door. She could see his silver strands flow behind him like a river full of lovely tresses. What had convinced him to put her here?

As he unlocked the door it clicked loudly and a gust of wind came into the small room.

"Kagome it's time for our talk. I must know what possessed you to kill." He stated as he walked closer to her frightened form.

She blinked and tried to speak moving her cheery lips up and down trying to get a word out. Still nothing but a rasp. 

**I killed someone….No no I didn't! I couldn't!**

The doctor noticed her gasps and looked at her wearily. His golden eyes full of sadness as he looked upon her. 

"Kagome, I believe that your other personality has taken some control over you. But, we must run some test. You have to tell us, although now you are just waking from your last dose of medication. That's why you may not have control over your vocal cords. So I have a pad and pen." He said this slowly as if Kagome couldn't understand him. He crouched down beside her and placed a pad and a black ballpoint pen near her. Getting back up he walked over to her backside and untied the straps on the jacket.

Kagome smiled at him as she moved her arms about slowly each time, they made a loud crack. Finally after a few moments she could move them with out pain. Moving her sleeve up so she could grab the pen she felt a prick on her arm. She looked at Sesshomaru as he pulled the needle out of her arm. 

"It's for the pain." He deadpanned. 

Kagome nodded slowly. She was feeling a lot of pain, pain in places she never thought could hurt. As she grabbed the pen she asked the first question.

_I didn't kill anyone_

She looked at him with dread in her eyes as she saw him lift the pad.

"Your clearly in denial. Kagome you must face facts." 

He laid the pad back and Kagome shook her head in frustration. 

"I-I didn't!" She answered hoarsely. She finally got some control over her voice although that hurt terribly. She swallowed hard as she tried to rid the pain in her throat.

Sesshomaru looked at her hurt and said. "You did..don't talk it will hurt worse if you do stick to writing." 

She nodded oh how it did hurt. Terribly it felt like bees stinging her in the neck or as if she had drank hot tea that had been boiled with out cooling first. 

On the pad she wrote…

_How long have I been in here_

"Three days. You haven't been awake." 

She fought back the tears that threatened her brown eyes. She looked at him as if she wanted to embrace him. He made her feel as if she had a father watching over her. How? He hated his brother as far as she knew from what Inuyasha had told her. 

**Inuyasha!**

She looked at him and wrote on the pad.

_Where's Inuyasha…or does he not know._

"He knows…but isn't allowed to talk to you Kagome."

She gripped the pen tighter so tight that it cracked the plastic.

She looked at it and gasped. She could never have done that with just one hand before. How could she now?

Quickly writing she wrote.

_Sorry…I don't understand. This is all too strange for me._

He looked at her and took the pen and pad away. 

"I'm sorry Kagome this is enough for today." With that said he walked over to her back and grabbed her arms tightening the jacket once more. He then walked out of the room slamming the metal door as he went.

Kagome jumped in her skin. How could this happen! HOW!

She didn't understand. Suddenly she felt herself getting sleepy. Her eyelids got heavy.

No! No sleep he'll get me! 

Before she could even gasp the wave hit her. She suddenly felt her limbs go numb again and the world went black.

NO!!!!! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Opening her eyes she saw him again. His black tresses falling behind him and coming across his slender figure so nicely.

_He smiled at her again with that wicked smile he always used. _

"I see your back love." He told her fakely. Kagome gulped and grabbed her shoulders for protection.

"Naraku…how could you kill someone!" She yelled.

His only answer was a slight chuckle. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine and her hairs on her arms pricked up. He smiled and walked over toward her placing a hand on her arms.

"It is what I am born to do. You must not fight this…I will win." 

With a gasp she closed her eyes tightly. 

"No Naraku you cant kill anymore! You've killed before; I've put it all together! You killed my family!" She screamed in his face. 

His purple eyes never faltered away from her pale form he smiled and chuckled deviously.

"Your smarter than I perceived you to be."

"Your evil!" Kagome Spat.

His only reply was a smile and he walked away again leaving Kagome alone inside her self. 

Yeah I know its short but, heck! I did a lot of work to think this up. Thanks for reviews.


	7. Concicences of the nightmare

Known Only To Well

-Conditions of the nightmare

"I'm sorry but, we will have to put her on trail." A dark voice called. 

"She's unstable, we can't put her through much more." 

"I'm sorry Dr. but, murder is something we can't abide with." 

A door shut as the detective left the room. Sesshomaru lowered his head to the table. A coffee pot in the corner of the room, dishes piled high to the ceiling and a small table was found in the middle of this room. It was the break room at Tokyo's mental facility.

Sesshomaru's head was bowed and his eyes were ragged he hadn't been able to break the case of the psychotic girl that seemed as if she had nothing wrong.

The door opened once more and in the frame stood tall silver headed young man. His amber eyes gleamed staring straight into the back of the doctor's head.

"You know she won't be able to stand trial brother." He told him.

"It's out of my hands now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated sharply as he raised his head. Inuyasha walked slowly over toward the small round wooden table and sat down in one of the hard chairs. He sighed and leaned back taking his hands and laying them firmly behind his head.

"Heh..Why did you have to dope her up so much? She hardly was breathing when Sango went in and took her pulse. Are you sure she's that dangerous?" The younger brother said.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just shifted his weight from one side to the other. His eyes still lowered toward the table not able to meet Inuyasha's gaze. He stood abruptly and sided the chair in. With a clatter of shoes he walked out leaving Inuyasha to ponder alone in the break room. 

~~~~~~~~~

Kagome moaned as she stirred in her wake less nightmare. She saw blood everywhere. Coming rapidly out of the faucet of her bathtub in a pool of crimson. Her body lying in a heap in side the ocean of her own blood. It was if she was watching herself like a television show. 

**No…this isn't real! Stop it Naraku! Stop it!**

She walked over toward the tub and ran a finger across her own cheek the blood stained her finger. This was her first time, her first suicide attempt after the death of her family. It wasn't her first ever although many people seemed to believe.  Somehow she had been revived but she had stayed for a year in a nut house. 

"Wake up…Please wake up!" She screamed to herself. Naraku the man who had she had come to loathe made her see nightmares things she never wanted to happen again. 

He was like the Freddy Kruger of her own mind. Suddenly the picture changed and she saw herself sitting in the middle of her old room, in her school uniform her hair up in a loose ponytail and in her hand a knife. Her body shaking as, she took the, knife and, glided it across her pale wrist. The blood dripped across her legs tears stained her face as she looked at her wrist. Her face turned pale and she collapsed the knife barely missing her stomach as she landed. 

"Kagome…Dinner time!" Souta called out. 

Kagome didn't answer. The little boy opened the room and screamed as he saw the sight before him. 

"MOM!" 

**Stop No more!!!**

The picture dissipated and in front of her was the stranger Naraku. His eyes menacingly watching her as she shook violently from the visions that had unfolded before her.

"Naraku…Why do you taunt me? I don't need to see this!" She screamed as she balled her fists by her side. 

He just smiled.

"Poor Kagome you still haven't come to grasp my plans have you. You see the more fear I bring the stronger I become. Once you give in…I will be unstoppable." He told her his voice harsh and cutting.

Kagome shook her head her black unkempt hair swaying around her as she tried to hide the tears.

"I don't understand! Why cant you just go away!!!" 

"Because my dear…I need you to complete my plan and it is huge I must say what a major part you will play."

A soft rapping came from the metal door. Kagome's body never stirred lying in a heap on the padded floor. The black haired boy looked at her through the small window in the door's top. She looked so helpless hard to believe that she was deadly.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you." He called as he unlocked the door. A loud clang sounded and Kagome's body gave a violent jerk. The boy closed the door and walked over toward the girl's body.

"Kagome…" He cooed. Her body didn't stir. Placing a gentle hand on her jacket confined shoulder he sighed.

"Forget it. The med's will never wear off in time." Suddenly the door opened and Sesshomaru stood his face marred with anger.

"Kouga your not allowed here." 

The black-headed boy nodded and stood up. 

"I'm sorry sir."

"Better not happen again, go now." Sesshomaru shouted. Kouga crossed out of the room making sure not to make the doctor mad of course he wasn't good angry.

Kagome's body twitched suddenly and her eyes flickered open. She gasped as she saw the doctor standing in front of her.

"D-doctor." She stuttered.  He nodded and walked closer toward her. He bent down in front of her and felt of her head.

"Your fevers down, Sango said it was one-hundred three." He stated taking out a note pad to check it off.

"Sango was here? I didn't know I could have normal people in here." She made sure to sound rude.

"Kagome, a detective was here..Your going to have to stand trial for the murder you committed." 

"WHAT! I cant, I just cant…you know I didn't do it!" She yelled. Her face reddened with anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry. It's out of my hands. Time for you to get your medication again then we'll see how you feel tomorrow when they come for questioning." He stated as he called on his phone for Sango to come down. 

"No..I don't need it I can't go back to sleep! He'll get me if I'm a sleep!" She wailed struggling to get out of her constraints. 

Sesshomaru stopped short in his sentence and asked, "Who will get you Kagome?" His face was serious and on the phone you could hear Sango yelling "Hello???" 

Kagome looked at him as if searching for a better answer to what she was going to say but found none.

"Naraku..He-He says that if I dream he gets stronger. I can't let him win! If he does he will kill. He swore to that. Please believe me." 

He stood and walked out of the room. Kagome slumped to the ground.

"I will get out watch me!" She screamed. She tried to stand but couldn't find a way to balance out. 

"I'll get out..I have too!" 

She scooted over toward the wall and slammed her shoulder into it. A loud crack was heard and pain filled her whole arm.

"I knew dislocating it would help." She then wiggled free from the jacket. The pain wasn't all that bad, after all she had broken her arm once before because of volleyball. Standing with help of her other arm she staggered over toward the door. It was still open. 

"Heh he was so stupid leaving it open this way..Oh well its helpful." She told herself with confidence as she looked down the hall to find Miroku standing in the hall. Leaning over a desk flirting with a woman with somewhat blondish hair. 

'Good. He's busy.' She thought as she walked down the opposite hall. She got to the elevator and opened it. Her fingers steadily pressed the buttons. 

"Whew…" She sighed. 

"What are you doing Kagome!" Someone said as they ran toward the door taking their hand and stopping the closing doors. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?!" She stuttered. He smiled warily at her and slid in beside her.

His eyes traveled toward her arm, which now the bone was protruding out of her skin. Her eyes sank into her head from so much medication and she smelled of body odor from not showering in days.

"How. Did you do that? Never mind I gatta get you back before they call security. This will get you into more trouble you stupid wench." He told her as he pressed the floor number to the first.

"I have to get out..Naraku he-He will kill me if I sleep. I have to stay awake." She stated with a yawn. The sleep was over coming her as she spoke. This was just normal sleeping not medicated in anyway.

Inuyasha raised a brow and sighed as he looked at her.

"What will we do then?"

Yes done!!! WHOO! 5 whole pages of fun! Well reviewers you haven't been reviewing but I still love this story line and I will continue. So thanks anyways.


End file.
